


Inlaws

by UberNerd



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, WALL-E (2008)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Robots, Sibling Loss, robot love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UberNerd/pseuds/UberNerd
Summary: Specifically, sisters in law.





	

She could tell by the way he played with her fingers that he had something on his mind. It had been a long day for both of them, and settling into bed felt heavenly. His chest against her back, his head tucked against the top of hers, his arms on either side of her body... for the first time in weeks, her mind felt at ease.

Nos let a slow breath out against the back of her head. He hated to disturb her, but he couldn’t think of a better time to ask.

“...Eve?” his voice was just above a whisper.

“Hm?”

“You visited your sisters today, right?”

She laced her fingers with his and nodded. Somehow, she’d known that’s what he was thinking about.

“...Would it be alright if I asked you about them?”

She squeezed his hands. The words left her speakers slowly. “Yeah, that’s okay. I’ve been thinking about them a lot lately.”

“You don’t talk about them much.”

She didn’t say anything for a while. “It’s... hard.”

“I’m sorry ‒ ”

“No, I’m fine. I’d love for you to know more about them. I mean... I wish you could have met them.”

“What would they think about me?”

“If I’d had the choice, I would’ve introduced you to Three first.” She smiled a little. “People who didn’t know her thought she was apathetic, but they couldn’t be more wrong. She was so calculating... she listened to every side of the story, gathered every detail before she came to conclusions. She didn’t show it a lot, but she was actually very interested in people. Why they were who they were, what experiences made them that way. You would have utterly fascinated her.”

Nos smiled against her metal. “She sounds fascinating herself.”

“Then, Four... she probably would have attacked you. Verbally, I mean, though I wouldn’t put her past physical assault! She lacked any sort of filter, and she made snap judgments, though she really wasn’t stubborn. Her opinions changed pretty easily, but since she had so much energy, she always came off really bullheaded. It wouldn’t take her long to love you, though. She never could hold it against anyone if they were a good person.”

Nos blinked. For some reason, he felt like he was about to cry.

“Five was excitement personified. She didn’t have hobbies, she had _passions_. I’ve told you before that I was slow to grasp emotions. Five was the exact opposite. She seemed to feel more deeply than most humans at the time, living for drama, finding thrills in simple daily occurrences... at first, I think she’d be wary of you, but after she got to know you, I’m afraid she’d become too close for comfort. She’d spin our meeting into a romantic, heartrending tale of forbidden love. She would wrack us for every detail...”

Nos’s optics stung as the pauses between Two’s words became heavier and heavier.

“I tell them about you every time I see them. They would love you so, _so_ much.”

He hugged her tighter. “Would it be alright to say that I miss them?”

“O-of course,” she said somewhere between a laugh and a sob.

“...Can I come with you to visit them next time?”

Two’s hands trembled as she lifted his to her visor, kissing the backs of his fingers. “ _We would love that_.”


End file.
